Look At Me Please!
by Do Minhyun
Summary: Seorang namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai bintang sekolah yang bernama Kim Jongin yang selalu bertindak semena-mena terhadapnya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, sahabatnya Xi Luhan. Sudah lama menyimpan perasaan cinta terhadapnya. Akankah HanSoo or KaiSoo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Look At Me Please!_**

**Tittle : Look At Me Please!**

**Author : Do Minhyun**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin.**

**Pair : HanSoo/KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, little bit hurt/comfort**

**Disclamer : HanKai milik Tuhan, SM ent, dan Ortu mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo milik Minhyun. #digebukin massal xD**

**Warning : This is YAOI. Crack pair. Typo (S) bertebaran dimana-mana. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Alur kecepetan. Ini FF gaje. Kalau gak suka, gak usah dibaca. Gampangkan? xD**

**Summary : Seorang namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai bintang sekolah yang bernama Kim Jongin yang selalu bertindak semena-mena terhadapnya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, sahabatnya Xi Luhan. Sudah lama menyimpan perasaan cinta terhadapnya. Akankah HanSoo or KaiSoo?**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Author POV**

Suara jam weker sejak tadi berbunyi, memekakkan telinga tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur nyaman diranjangnya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini,

BRAKK!

"Kyungsoo! _Palli Ireona!_ Luhan sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Teriak Do Yi Fan. Kakak Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai kesal dengan sifat dongsaengnya yang selalu bangun kesiangan.

"5 menit lagi _ge_. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Yakk! _Palliwa_! Kau bisa terlambat lagi _pabbo!_"

"_Arraseo._" Dasar tiang listrik tapi cerewetnya mengalahi ahjumma-ahjumma dipasar batin Kyungsoo. Dasar tidak sopan -_-

**_Kyungsoo POV_**

Kuturuni tangga dengan tergesa gesa. Aishh, bagaimana bisa aku lupa kalau hari ini jam pertama mengajar dikelasku adalah Cho Seongsaenim sang guru killer.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau tergesa-gesa ehh?" ucap Kris ge dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukan urusan _gege._" Jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Yakk! Dasar _dongsaeng _kurang ajar, tidak sopan!"

"Huwaa.. Ampun_ ge_. Luhan _ge_ lindungi aku." Ucap ku sambil berlindung di belakang Luhan ge.

"Haha. Sudahlah Kris _ge_. Kasian _dongsaengmu. _Yasudah kami berangkat dulu. _Annyeong." _Luhan ge langsung menarik tanganku.

"_Chakkaman ge._ Aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu dulu."

"Hmm.. _nde palliwa._" "_Arraseo" _langsung saja kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur.

"Sudah selesai ge. _Kajja_ kita berangkat." Ucapku dengan semangat dan mata berbinar.

"_Nde_. _Aigoo,_ _nae Kyungie Kyeowo_." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Yak! _Appo ge_." Ucapku sambil ku poutkan bibirku. "Haha_. Mianhae_. _Kajja _kita berangkat."

* * *

Hening. Perjalanan menuju sekolah hanya di habiskan dengan keheningan antara aku dan Luhan ge. Ohh iya, Luhan ge adalah sahabat ku dari kecil, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai gege ku sendiri karena sifatnya yang selalu melindungi dan menjagaku setiap saat.

"Kyungie-_ya_?" panggil Luhan ge.

"_Nde?_" aku tersentak kaget. "_Waeyo ge?_" lanjutku.

"Kau membawakan apa lagi untuk '_nya'?_" Tanya Luhan ge yang masih fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya.

Aku tersenyum "Hanya sebuah bekal _ge_." Jawabku dengan riang.

"Hhh." Luhan ge menghela nafas. 'Apa ada yang salah?' batinku.

"Apa kau tidak capek Kyung? Kau memberikan bekal atau barang-barang untuk _'nya'_ tetapi selalu berakhir di tong sampah." Ucap Luhan ge dengan nada datarnya.

"_Gwenchana ge._ Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati _Jongin_. Setidaknya untuk kali ini." Jawabku dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimatku.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan ge.

**_Author POV_**

Seorang namja tampan nan sombong berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati siswa-siswi yang sebagian besar adalah penggemarnya. Kim Jongin. Ya.. itu namanya. Salah satu siswa populer di SM High School. Dia seorang dancer yang sangat hebat. Dengan keahliannya di bidang menari itulah, banyak siswa-siswi yang langsung jatuh hati padanya. Termasuk, yah Do Kyungsoo.

"Hahh.. membosankan." Gumamnya lirih. Tanpa ia sadari seorang namja mungil nan manis menghampirinya.

"_Annyeong_, Jongin-_ah_." sapa namja manis itu yang tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo.

'Hah dia lagi' batin Jongin. "Ada apa lagi heh?" ucap Jongin dengan raut muka dan nada yang datar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan bekal ini. Ku dengar kau menyukai spaghetti kimchi. Jadi ku buatkan kau bekal ini." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan riang seraya menjulurkan tangannya guna memberikan bekal tersebut kepada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan "Ah, spaghetti kimchi _ne_? _Gomawo _Kyungsoo-_ah_." Ucap Jongin seraya menerima bekal tersebut "Tapi aku tak butuh ini!"

BRUKK

Dengan senyum remehnya Jongin membuang bekal itu ke tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Tidak taukah Jongin jika Kyungsoo membuat bekal itu dengan susah payah? Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jauhi aku. Aku tidak sudi bertatap muka dengan _namja_ gay sepertimu. Kau fikir aku akan luluh jika kau memberikan ku barang-barang yang ku suka? AKU NORMAL kau tau! Ck! Menjijikan." Bentak Jongin seraya mendorong Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Kyungsoo terduduk lemah di lantai. Air matanya yang sedari tadi dia bendung akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Hiks.. _Appo _jongin."

**Luhan POV**

Aish,, kemana namja kecil itu? Aku mencari dikelasnya namun teman-temannya bilang jika dia belum masuk ke kelas.

Samar-samar ku mendengar sebuah bentakan "Apa kau bodoh? Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jauhi aku. Aku tidak sudi bertatap muka dengan _namja_ gay sepertimu. Kau fikir aku akan luluh jika kau memberikan ku barang-barang yang ku suka? AKU NORMAL kau tau! Ck! Menjijikan."

DEG

Itu suara Jongin. Apakah yang di bentak olehnya adalah Kyungsoo? Aku langsung berlari mencari arah suara bentakan Jongin tadi. Aku melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk lemah dilantai seraya menutupi wajahnya yang ku yakini dia sedang menangis.

Ku hampiri dia "Kyung?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Dia hanya menangis seraya menahan isakannya. Segera ku rengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Kyung _uljima._" "Hiks.. _Appo ge _hiks.. _noemu appo._" Racaunya seraya membalas pelukanku.

Tidakkah kau sadar Kyung? Aku disini juga merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Kau mencintai Jongin di saat aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku pengecut? Memang. Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku takut kau menjauhiku Kyung. Tak apa jika aku tersakiti disini. Asalkan kau bahagia Kyung.

"Sst.. _Uljima _Kyungie-_ya_. Kau jelek jika menangis. Bisa ceritakan pada _gege_ apa yang terjadi?" ujarku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kyungsoo. Yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh namja yang sedang ku peluk.

"hahh.. _Arraseo_. Mau membolos hari ini bersamaku?" ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan ku padanya.

"Hiks.. _nde_. Aku hiks.. mau ge." Jawabnya dengan isakan-isakan kecilnya.

"Yak! Sudah jangan menangis. Lihat lah mata besarmu semakin membesar Baby Soo." Ucapku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"LUHAN GE!" Bentak nya seraya mempoutkan bibir shape love miliknya. Ya Tuhan, ingin sekali ku cium dan ku lumat bibir itu. Yak! Aishh, Xi Luhan singkirkan pikiran pervert mu itu.

"_Kajja_ kita ke atap." Ujarku seraya menggandeng tangannya.

"_Nde_." Jawabnya dengan raut muka yang kembali suram "Yakk! Mana senyumnya?" ucapku dengan sedikit menggodanya. Tiba-tiba seulas senyum berkembang di wajah manis nya.

"Hehe.. _Gomawo _Luhan ge. Kau selalu bisa membuat ku tersenyum kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan riang.

CUP

Ku palingkan wajah ku ke arahnya "Sebagai tanda terima kasih ge. Hihi." Segera Kyungsoo meninggalkanku dengan raut wajah ku yang sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Hah? Kyungsoo menciumku? Ya Tuhan.. Kyungsoo menciumku walaupun hanya di pipi. Tapi sensasinya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aish.. Do Kyungsoo, kau membuatku gila.

**Author POV**

Terlihatnamja tampan dan namja manis yang tak lain adalah Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan aksi bolosnya dengan duduk dibangku yang ada di atap sekolah mereka. Hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Dan pada akhir nya Luhan lah yang mengalah dan memulai percakapan.

"Kyungie-_ya_?" panggil Luhan kepada Kyungsoo.

"…" tak ada sahutan. Ohh, rupanya namja bermata owl kita sedang melamun.

"Yakk! Baby Soo, jangan melamun!" ucap Luhan dengan tanpa sadar sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Aissh.. Hannie ge, Kyungie tidak tuli." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya menutupi kupingnya yang sedikit berdengung akibat teriakan Luhan tadi.

"Tadi kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Luhan dengan raut muka datarnya.

"_Annio_. Dia hanya membuang bekal yang ku buat tadi pagi ge." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lesu. "Dia juga bilang dia tidak ingin melihat _namja_ gay sepertiku. Dia juga bilang aku menjijikan." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum miris.

"Sudah ku bilang Kyungie-_ya_. Hentikan aksimu untuk mendekati Jongin. Dia tak pantas untukmu. Banyak _namja _yang menyukaimu Kyung." 'Termasuk aku' batin Luhan.

"Tapi ge, aku menyukainya. Sudah dari lama. Apa gege tega kalau penantianku selama ini sia-sia?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan muka memelas.

"Terserah kau saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan langsung pergi dari tempat mereka duduk. Dan meninggalkan sejuta tanya pada Kyungsoo. 'Ada apa dengan Luhan ge?' batinnya bingung.

**Kyungsoo POV**

'Ada apa dengan Luhan ge?' Aku bingung tiap kali aku menceritakan tentang Jongin, raut muka nya selalu berubah sedikit kesal dan mungkin err.. cemburu. Aish, sudahlah lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya sudah waktu istirahat.

"Kyungie-_ya_!" teriak Baekhyun sahabatku sekaligus teman sebangku ku.

"Hmm.._ Wae_?" jawabku malas.

"Yak! Kau dari mana saja eoh? Untung saja tadi Cho _seongsaenim _sakit. Jika tidak, matilah kau Do Kyungsoo." Kumat sudah cerewetnya. Ku acuh kan dia. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

PLETAK

"Yak! _Appo pabbo_." Bentak ku kepada Baekhyun yang seenak jidatnya menjitakku.

"Salahmu sendiri mengapa kau mengacuhkanku." Ujarnya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?" Tanya ku datar.

"KAU!" balasnya dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu ByunBaek. Hanya saja aku sedang malas bicara denganmu." Jawabu acuh.

"YAK! SAMA SAJA _PABBO_!" teriaknya murka.

"Yayaya, terserahmu lah." Ku telungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja.

"Hey, ada apa lagi dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Hhh." Kudongakkan kepalaku. "Hari ini aku memberinya sebuah bekal spaghetti kimchi. Tapi dia membuangnya di tong sampah." Lanjutku dengan tersenyum miris.

"Sudahlah Kyung, kau menyerah saja dia tidak mungkin melirikmu. Lihat lah dia selalu semena-mena terhadapmu." Balas Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Kenapa kau sama saja dengan Luhan ge. Dia juga sepertinya tidak mendukungku untuk mendekati jongin." Ucapku sambil ku poutkan bibirku.

"Perkataan Luhan ge benar adanya Kyungie-_y_a_. _Jongin tidak pantas untukmu. Dia selalu mempermalukanmu di depan umum apa kau tidak capek _eoh_?"

"Hahh.. _molla_." Baekhyun dan Luhan ge sama saja. Tidak ada yang mau mendukungku. Ohh iya bicara tentang Luhan ge. Apa aku harus bertanya kepada Baekhyun, kenapa jika aku bicara soal Jongin raut mukanya berubah menjadi kesal.

"Eum.. Baekkie_-ah_? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ujarku sedikit ragu.

"Tentang?" "Luhan ge Baek." Jawabku.

"_Waeyo_? Ada apa dengan Luhan ge?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kenapa dia selalu bermuka kesal dan selalu ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan jika aku membicarakan Jongin?" ujarku bingung.

"Mungkin dia cemburu?" jawabnya dengan antusias.

"_Mwo_?HAH?" kagetku.

"Mungkin dia menyukaimu ah.. _ahni_ mencintaimu lebih tepatnya." Raut muka Baekhyun senang sekali.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Tiba-tiba pipiku memanas "Yak! Mana mungkin? Aku dan Luhan ge sudah bersahabat dari kecil." Aku mengelak. Tidak mungkin Luhan ge menyukaiku.

"Mungkin saja Kyung. Kau tidak ingat bagaimana perhatiannya kepadamu. Bagaimana cara dia melindungimu. Itu sudah menjadi salah satu bukti jika Luhan ge memang menyukaimu." cerocos Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau juga perhatian padaku, kau juga melindungiku. Apa artinya kau juga menyukaiku Baek?" tanyaku polos.

"Ohh.. Ayolah Do Kyungsoo! Jangan menjadi _pabbo_ di saat-saat seperti ini." Jawabnya dengan muka datar. "Jika aku menyukaimu, BAGAIMANA DENGAN CHANYEOL HAH?" lanjutnya dengan meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Yak! Jangan berteriak! Kau fikir aku tuli hah?" ku usap kupingku yang mulai memanas akibat teriakan baekhyun tadi.

"Jika aku kau tidak menyebalkan, aku juga tidak berteriak _pabbo!_" ucapnya sambil cemberut.

**Author POV**

Terlihat seorang namja manis nan tampan di waktu bersamaan sedang menghampiri seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo tadi?" ujar Luhan dengan raut datar dan dingin.

"Apa aku punya masalah denganmu? Bukankah masalahku itu dengan namja gay itu. Kenapa kau yang selalu mencari rebut denganku?" jawab Jongin tak dinginnya.

BUG

BUG

Karena sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan amarahnya Luhan memukul Jongin. Akibatnya terjadi aksi saling pukul antar dua bintang sekolah ini yang mengakibatkan seluruh siswa geger.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam namja manis yang tidak sengaja melihat ada keramaian di koridor sekolahnya. Dia mulai mendekat kearah keramaian itu.

"LUHAN GE!" teriaknya setelah dia tau siapa yang menjadi pusat keributan di sekolahannya. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan menjauh dari tempatnya tadi. Dia membawa Luhan ke UKS untuk mengobatinya. Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk sembari dia mencari obat untuk luka-luka yang ada di wajah Luhan.

"Hiks.." Luhan langsung mencari asal isakan kecil tersebut. 'Kyung _waeyo_?'batin Luhan.

TBC~

**Anyeong Do Minhyun imnida. Saya author baru di dunia per ff-an. Ini fict pertama saya, dan langsung pakai crack pair :D**

**Pendek kah? Emang saya pendekin. Tinggal tunggu respon reader. Kalau mau di lanjut saya lanjut. Tapi kalau responnya tidak sesuai harapan ya.. saya stop. Hehehe :D**

**Saya udah buat sampai chap 3 loh~ #gak ada yang Tanya! -_-**

**Udah ah cuap-cuapnya. Sampai bertemu lagi.**

**_Anyeong *pyong_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Look At Me Please!**_

**Tittle : Look At Me Please!**

**Author : Do Minhyun**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin.**

**Pair : HanSoo my second fav OTP ;)**

**Genre : Romance, little bit hurt/comfort**

**Disclamer : HanKai milik Tuhan, SM ent, dan Ortu mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo milik Minhyun. #digebukin massal xD**

**Warning : This is YAOI. Crack pair. Typo (S) bertebaran dimana-mana. Tidak sesuai EYD. OOC. Alur BASH. NO PLAGIAT.**

**Summary : Seorang namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Dia menyukai bintang sekolah yang bernama Kim Jongin yang selalu bertindak semena-mena terhadapnya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, sahabatnya Xi Luhan. Sudah lama menyimpan perasaan cinta terhadapnya. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview**_

"_Ada apa ini?" gumam namja manis yang tidak sengaja melihat ada keramaian di koridor sekolahnya. Dia mulai mendekat kearah keramaian itu._

"_LUHAN GE!" teriaknya setelah dia tau siapa yang menjadi pusat keributan di sekolahannya. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Luhan menjauh dari tempatnya tadi. Dia membawa Luhan ke UKS untuk mengobatinya. Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk sembari dia mencari obat untuk luka-luka yang ada di wajah Luhan._

"_Hiks.." Luhan langsung mencari asal isakan kecil tersebut. 'Kyung waeyo?'batin Luhan._

_**~HAPPY READING~**_

**Luhan POV**

'Kyung _waeyo?_' Tanyaku dalam hati. Kenapa kau menangis Kyung?

"Kenapa tadi Luhan ge memukul Jongin?" dengan menahan isakannya tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku.

"_Waeyo?_ Apa ada yang salah?" ku perhatikan dia yang sedari tadi mengobatiku. Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku.

"TENTU SAJA SALAH GE! JONGIN BISA SALAH PAHAM! DAN DIA PASTI AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBENCIKU" teriaknya di depan wajahku. Itu memang yang menjadi tujuanku Kyung.

"Aku hanya ingin membelamu. Aku tak suka ada seseorang yang berbuat semena-mena terhadapmu Kyung." jawabku.

"Tapi apa dengan seperti ini kau membelaku ge? Kau tidak tau perasaanku!"

"Kau yang lebih tidak tau perasaanku Kyung." balasku seraya meninggalkan dia yang masih terduduk di ranjang UKS.

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

.

.

Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan seribu tanya. Kyungsoo masih saja termenung memikirkan apa yang di maksud dari perkataan Luhan tadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyung?"

"Ahh.. Baekkie-_ya_. Kau mengagetkanku!"

"_Mianhae._ Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di UKS? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Minhyun.

"_Ahni_. Tadi aku baru mengobati Luhan ge._"_ Jawabnya dengan memelankan nada suaranya saat menyebut nama Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan ge? Dia berkelahi dengan Jongin?"

"Bagaimana kau tau Baek?"

"Tentu saja. Dua bintang sekolah berkelahi, pasti berita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah Kyung."

"Kau tau Baek? Aku takut jika Jongin semakin membenciku." Lirih Kyungsoo seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Kyung, apa bagusnya Jongin? Carilah _namja_ lain yang lebih menghargaimu Kyung." jawab Baekhyun. "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"_Ne."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu pelajaran di SM High School sudah selesai. Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Luhan di depan gerbang sekolah. Tanpa dia sadari seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hey _namja_ gay." Panggil _namja_ itu.

"Jo..jongin. A..ada ap..apa?" Kyungsoo gugup setengah mati. Karena di depannya kini ada Kim Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau menasehati Luhanmu itu. Masalahku itu denganmu bukan dengan Luhan _pabbo_ mu itu." Ucap jongin dengan sedikit membentak Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae_ Jongin-_ah_." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menunduk.

"Kau tau? Dengan Luhan memukulku tadi, AKU SEMAKIN MEMBENCIMU!" bentak Jongin seraya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang semakin menunduk karena ucapan jongin tadi.

"Kyungie-_ya?_"

"Luhan ge?" Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? _Kajja_ kita pulang." Ucap Luhan dengan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju parkiran sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah Audi putih berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Do. Luhan keluar dari mobil tersebut. Dengan cepat dia membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo _Luhan ge." Sebelum Kyungsoo memasuki rumah, sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"_Eoh? Waeyo _Luhan ge?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Mi..mian..hae."_ ucap Luhan dengan gugup.

"Untuk apa ge? Gege tidak salah apa-apa kok. Seharusnya Kyungie yang harus meminta maaf kepada gege." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"_Aigo.._ di saat seperti ini kenapa kau bisa terlihat manis baby Soo?" Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Yakk! Luhan ge _appo_."

"ehm.. ehm.." terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan yang memasang muka datarnya berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kris ge. Tolong Kyungie! Luhan ge membully pipi Kyungie." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya berlari ke belakang punggung sang kakak.

Luhan melongo mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo "Yakk! Baby Soo! Siapa yang membully pipimu? Aku hanya mencubitnya saja." bela Luhan.

"Tapi Luhan ge kalau mencubit selalu keras jadinya pipi Kyungie sakit terus menjadi merah." Balas Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jika kau tidak menggemaskan seperti itu aku juga tidak akan mencubit pipimu itu." Jawab Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua sahabat itu. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Luhan bisa menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo dan akan menjaga Kyungsoo selamanya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini katanya sahabat. Kenapa setiap hari harus bertengkar terus?" Tanya Kris tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Luhan ge yang mulai."

"_Ahni_ Kyungie yang mulai."

"Yakk! Gege yang mulai."

"Kau dulu yang mulai Baby Soo."

Karena capek mendengar perdebatan antara dua sahabat ini Kris akhirnya melerai mereka.

"_Aish.._ sudahlah. Kalian semua salah."

"Yakk! Gege! Luhan ge yang salah." Kyungsoo tidak terima karena dia juga ikut disalahkan oleh gege nya.

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Kau ini kekanakan sekali." Imbuh Kris. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah cemberut karena tidak berani melawan perkataan gege nya.

"Yasudah, Aku pulang dulu _ne_ Kris ge, Kyungie?" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"_Eoh?_ Gege tidak mau mampir dulu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ahni.._ lain kali saja. Yasudah aku pulang dulu _ne? annyeong _Baby Soo." Ucap Luhan seraya mengacak surai hitam _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut.

"_Nde _Luhan ge." Balas Kyungsoo dengan memamerkan senyum indahnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kyungsoo POV**

Bosan. Dari tadi aku hanya tidur di tempat tidur bergambar pororoku ini. Aku ingin keluar tapi pasti Kris ge melarangku.

Drrt..drrt.. eoh? Ada pesan masuk dari Luhan ge?

_From : Hannie ge_

_Mau keluar bersamaku? Aku tau kau pasti bosan di rumah baby Soo. Benarkan perkataanku? Kkk~ kita pergi jam 7 oke? _

Cepat-cepat ku balas pesan dari Luhan ge.

_To : Hannie ge_

_Kau tau saja ge. Hehe.. Arraseo. Aku tunggu ne?_

.

.

.

Aishh.. kemana sih Luhan ge? Dia bilang akan menjemputku jam tujuh, tapi ini? Sudah lewat 15 menit.

"_Aigo_.. _dongsaengku_ yang manis ini mau kemana eum?" Tanya Kris ge yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Pergi dengan Luhan ge." Jawabku dengan malas.

_Ting Tong _#backsound gagal -_-

"Itu sepertinya Luhan ge." Gumam ku seraya menuju pintu depan.

.

CEKLEK

.

"Luhan ge terlambat 18 menit 26 detik." Ucapku sambil cemberut. Aku kan tidak suka yang menunggu.

"_Mianhae _Baby Soo. Tadi jalannya sedikit macet."

"Oke. Alasan diterima. Tapi terlambat tetap saja terlambat. Jadi gege harus mentraktirku malam ini." Ucapku sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"_Arra."_ Haha rasakan kau Luhan ge.

**Author POV**

Terlihat sepasang kekasih ohh.. ralat sepasang sahabat sedang berjalan-jalan dengan tangan yang bertautan. Banyak tatapan mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri atau kagum semata.

"Kau mau kita kemana Kyungie-_ya_?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana ge. Berjalan-jalan dengan Luhan ge saja sudah membuatku senang." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis yang selalu membuat dunia Luhan berhenti seketika.

"_Arraseo_ Kyungie-_ya._ Ahh.. itu ada kedai ice cream kau mau?" tawar Luhan seraya menunjuk kedai ice cream yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Aku mau! _Kajja _ge kita kesana." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan riang sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju kedai ice cream tersebut.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk ke kedai ice cream tersebut. Mereka memesan dua ice cream rasa strawberry dan coklat. mereka menunggu ice cream mereka datang dengan keheningan.

"Ice cream strawberry dan ice cream coklat untuk pasangan yang manis. Silahkan menikmati." Ucap seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba pipi Kyungsoo dan Luhan memanas setelah mendengar perkataan pelayan tadi.

"Selamat makan Lu..luhan ge.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

"Ne.. Kyungie-_ya_. Se..se..selamat makan." Juwab Luhan dengan gugup juga.

Luhan terkekeh pelan saat melihat cara makan Kyungsoo. "Kyungie-_ya_ kau itu sudah besar, tapi kenapa kau masih belepotan jika makan ice cream eum?"

"eoh? Dimana ge? Disini? Atau disini?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mencoba membersihkan ice cream yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"_ahni_.. tapi disini." Jawab Luhan seraya memajukan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo. Melihat wajah Luhan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya Kyungsoo menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Lu..luhan ge.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

**Haha Minhyun is back~**

**Ini udah fast update belum? Minhyun seneng banget liat respon reader. Tapi maaf mungkin setelah ini Minhyun update nya agak lama-lama. Soal nya Minhyun udah kelas 9 SMP juga udah mau UN lagi -_-**

**Ohh iya, Minhyun boleh minta sesuatu gak? Minhyun cuma mau minta jangan panggil Minhyun dengan sebutan 'thor atau author' gak nyaman aja dengernya. Readers deul boleh panggil minhyun dengan minhyun atau Ella (ini mana asli Minhyun) Minhyun itu 98line loh muda kan? Haha xD**

**Balasan review**

savEarth : ne, ini akan Hansoo kok. Gomawo ^^

Kang Hyun Yoo : Iya nih. Kai nyebelin yah? :D

Opikyung0113 : ne ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo ^^

Mxlxoxo : ne ini udah lanjut hehe. Gomawo :D

Puputkyungsoo : ini masih kecepetan gak? Sama Kaisoo itu juga couple fav aku. Gomawo udah review ^^

Deerowl : Iya. Ini bakal Hansoo kok. Tapi ya harus ada lika liku nya kalau mau bersatu hehe. Gomawo udah review ^^

tenang aja. Ini bakal hansoo kok. Gomawo ^^

Kjjz : ini Hansoo. Iya gomawo ne? ^^

Kaisooship : iya ini Hansoo kok. Gomawo ^^

Ohsooyeol : Amin. Gomawo ^^

Kim leera : iya ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo ^^

Naa : ne. ini udah lanjut. Gomawo ^^

Seolhyunari : Iya luhan manly? Minhyun emang suka banget kalau luhan manly dan jadilah ff hansoo xD gomawo ^^

Nitip salam : iya ini emang Hansoo hehe. Oke deh makasih ya? ^^


End file.
